Episode 8857 (11th March 2016)
Plot Andy jokingly makes fun of Zeedan's lust for Rana. Tim tries to make Eileen call him "boss" or "chief" but gets nowhere. Gail overhears Eileen complaining about Michael's lack of trust and enjoys taunting her. Audrey is expecting a new work experience girl called Gemini. Kylie is pleased to get a nail appointment for a customer she likes - Sadie Smith. Gail tells Michael what she overheard. Stirring things, she tells him not to give up. Eileen asks Jason to run her to the bank. Phelan steps in and offers to take her instead. Andy’s suspicious. Rana looks over flats and asks Alya if she'd share one in Victoria Court. She refuses as Kal died there. Kylie calls at Sadie's house. She’s shown in by husband Freddie, who explains that Sadie’s died and he’d like her to do her nails for her funeral on Friday. Kylie can't and runs out of the house. Andy voices his fears to Michael who decides to get evidence of Eileen and Phelan's affair. Eva asks Sally for help in getting a job. Before Phelan and Eileen can set off, Eva tells them the van doors are open. They find Michael hiding in the back. Eileen’s furious. Collecting herself and putting thoughts of Callum’s body aside, Kylie sets to doing Sadie's nails. Eva and Billy decide to check up on Marta. Eileen rages at Todd that Michael’s now right to worry he might lose her. Anna advises Michael to just walk away from any situation that involves Phelan. He realises his wallet is missing. Freddie’s grateful for Kylie's work. Eva and Billy sit in their car outside the O’Driscolls’ house. When Richie approaches the car, Eva quickly ducks out of sight. Audrey and David are stunned when "Gemini" arrives at the salon and it’s none other than Gemma Winter. Zeedan clocks Jason chatting up Rana in the bistro. He sees red and warns her that Jason’s bad news. Rana enjoys their obvious rivalry. Finding Michael’s wallet in the van, Phelan calls at No.11, where Eileen’s clearly upset. Phelan gives her a comforting hug, just as Michael lets himself in. He accuses her of being a hypocrite. Cast Regular cast *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley Places *Coronation Street exterior *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Jason's Construction - Yard *O'Driscolls' house - Exterior *Freddie Smith's house - Exterior, hallway and living room Notes *First appearance of Freddie Smith. *First appearance of Gemma Winter since 28th September 2015. *Location recording for Freddie Smith's house took place at Hampden Grove in Eccles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is fuming when she discovers Michael spying on her and Phelan; and Kylie gets more than she bargained for when she arrives at a client's house for a nail appointment. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,330,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes